ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program of the University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) is to promote novel cancer population science discoveries through interdisciplinary research focused on the themes of Cancer Risk and Prevention, and Outcomes and Survivorship, and to translate the knowledge into clinical and public health practice. This goal will be accomplished by the following Specific Aims: 1) To apply population research approaches to identify the biological, environmental and behavioral factors that contribute to cancer risk, thereby augmenting the prevention and early detection of cancer; 2) To improve outcomes and survivorship for cancer patients by identifying important economic and psychosocial issues, and designing and implementing interventions that address these issues; 3) To foster transdisciplinary interactions by organizing programmatic and thematic Working Group meetings, supporting Pilot Projects and shaping UCCCC Shared Resources, and leveraging other institutional research resources; 4) To assess the needs of our catchment area to inform the conduct of research and interventions relevant to these needs; and 5) To facilitate and coordinate training and mentorship of students at all levels, fellows, and junior faculty to grow the next generation of cancer population health scientists. The CPC Program, with 38 members from 11 Departments and two Divisions (Divisions of Biological Sciences and Social Sciences), is the home to the majority of epidemiological and cancer control and prevention research for the UCCCC. Program members, whose work can be categorized into Scientific Themes of Cancer Risk and Prevention, and Outcomes and Survivorship, are leading initiatives in UCCCC strategic areas, such as local and global health disparities, genetic epidemiology, survivorship, and cancer economics, and fostering population research across UCCCC Research Programs. In the current funding period (2013-2016), Program members published 510 cancer-focused papers (20% intraprogrammatic, 26% interprogrammatic, and 64% interinstitutional). In 2016, our Program members were supported by $4.8 million (direct costs) in peer-reviewed funding, including $1.22 million from the NCI, and $2.6 million in other NIH support, as well as $3.08 million (direct costs) in non-peer-reviewed funding. Importantly, the Program provides evaluation and dissemination of cancer control activities through collaborative efforts in our local community in collaboration with the UCCCC?s Office of Community Engagement and Cancer Disparities (OCECD), as reducing or eliminating cancer disparities is an overarching goal and cross-cutting theme across all of these activities. With support from UCCCC, CPC members established the Chicago Multiethnic Prevention and Surveillance Study (COMPASS) ? the first population-based urban multiethnic cohort in the US Midwest - and led efforts to secure the NIH-funded Illinois Precision Medicine Consortium. Together, these initiatives will have lasting impact on enhancing the cancer population research portfolio at the institution for years to come.